<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ineffable wives by ServantSerah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380873">Ineffable wives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah'>ServantSerah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives, Lingerie, NSFW Art, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, golden stretch marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some wive's lovin'. Please mind the tags and CWs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CW index</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Please don't repost my work!</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Putting a warning chapter for the CWs here since this one is actually more explicit;;</p><p><strong><span class="u">CW:</span></strong> Vaginal fingering, a bunch of boobs, an anus (it's not in use, just displayed)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wives 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People at insta requested the wives with bottom Azi, so here you go &lt;3. My first attempt at drawing two female characters in action heh</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wives 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People on insta requested the wives again and after changing my designs for them a bit, I couldn't resist! Some snuggles for the angel as a reward afterwards, I assume?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>